


ride me while you wear your plastic tiara.

by bbypsycho



Category: One Direction
Genre: 21 year old Harry, 25 year old louis, Bottom Harry, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Feminine Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Model Harry, Partying, Rich Harry, Smut, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, drug useage, harry thinks he's royalty really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbypsycho/pseuds/bbypsycho
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and he wants to go a little bit crazy.Louis loves his job, a little too much.  Or, Harry is a rich boy who's parents are letting him rent out a club for his twenty first birthday. Louis is a bartender who can't stop staring at the birthday boy in the pink furry coat and princess tiara.





	

[http://properbabyhaz.tumblr.com/post/15126807385](http://properbabyhaz.tumblr.com/post/151268073854)   
 ^^^^HARRY^^^^^  
\-------------

 

Harry sang along to Bitch better have my money, by Rihanna as he sat on the couch of the very nice club in uptown London, dancing a bit in his seat. He had people all around him, friends and people he didn't even know, a table in front of him full of drinks and a bong that he was about to hit. It was his twenty first birthday, sue him.

Harry was very privileged, to say the least, he came from a wealthy family so of course he threw the best parties around and of course everyone in the city gave him fake smiles and ass kissing complements to try to get into his 'squad'. He didn't blame them, him and his friends were pretty iconic. Harry had explored modeling too but it's really hard to fulfill a successful male modeling career, even with his looks. Harry didn't just want to be an accessory for a female model, he wanted to be his own brand. He's posed for Gucci and Calvin Klein, no big deal. He just wanted more. He really loved fashion and he wanted to do something with his life that he loved.

Working was definitely out of his mind though, as he leaned down to take a bit of the bong that someone brought along. He wasn't even sure what was in here but he didn't care, he wanted tonight to be one of the best nights ever. He took a long slow hit and reached up to hold the tiara on top of his head, as it was sliding off, one that his friends got him. It said birthday girl on it in pink letters but he loved it, it went with his big fur coat that he had on, proper royalty.

"You're gonna pass out styles!" Someone laughed from behind him as he sat back up and blew the smoke out of his plump, pink lips slowly, people cheering around him. Someone else took the bong and he laughed a bit with his friends, everyone was pretty much hammered at this point. He had rented out the VIP section upstairs so the entire top floor was just for him.

He looked up as a guy came walking towards them with a tray of drinks. He was cute, very daddy material. Although he was sure he was taller then the man. That didn't matter though. "Are you the birthday boy?" The man asked with a smirk and Harry nodded with a drunk, cheeky grin. "Are you the stripper I ordered?" He hummed with a giggle, totally joking, but totally not. he took a shot off of the tray and brought it to his lips, throwing his head back as he downed the shot before putting the glass down.

"It's you who would look fantastic dancing around the pole, darling" the man winked at him as he set the tray down and walked away. Harry giggled along with some girls that were sitting near him. They did have a stripper pole up there but Harry wasn't interested on the girls who were on there. Everyone knew he was gay, it was obvious and he wasn't trying to hide it. He wrote a whole article on vogue magazine about coming out and accepting yourself. It was pretty amazing actually.

\--------

After a while of shots and bong hits, Harry stumbled downstairs and out the back door of the club. He needed some fresh air and he was sure paparazzi was at the front entrance trying to get snaps of him. He ran into an ex, not sure how since he was not on the guest list. The list probably bribed his way in. Anyways, Harry needed a breather. He stepped out the back into the ally and slammed the back door shut, loud music still blaring from inside the club. He sighed and rubbed his face as he leaned against the door, looking to his left and basically jumping in fear once he saw someone leaning against the wall beside him.

"God dammit! You scared the living shit out of me!" He said angrily before his facial expressions softened, not really wanting to get all worked up on some guy who was just out here having a smoke.

"I didn't do shit" the guy said dismissively before Harry turned to actually look at him, only then remembering him. "you're the birthday boy from upstairs" the man said and Harry smiled proudly.

"You're the waiter that said I would look amazing dancing on a pole" he said with a cheeky smile. The man only nodded as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"I'm a bartender, not a waiter. And I believe I said the word 'fantastic' not amazing" he said with a smirk as he licked his lips, looking at Harry up and down. Harry only giggled and bit his lip.

"I'm Harry Styles" he smiled and reached out his hand to greet the man. He wasn't completely on-the-verge-of-a-blackout drunk. So he knew he didn't have his beer goggles on when he looked at this guy. He really was attractive. Harry was always into that rugged, scruffy faced, in need of a shower, kind of look. The man seemed to chuckle deeply and reached out to shake his hand. His grip was tight, comforting.

"Louis Tomlinson" he said simply as he pulled away and took another puff. Harry nodded as he fixed the tiara on his head.

"What? Not into the party?" Louis asked and Harry sighed a bit, rolling his eyes.

"My ex invaded and I don't wanna waste my breath trying to kick him out. Even looking at him brings up bad memories." He hummed with a shrug as he looked around the dark ally before looking back at Louis, who was throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it to put it on.

"Need a distraction?" Louis said with a raised eyebrow.

 

\--------------

"Fuck! F-fuck harder. Harder please" Harry moaned as he clutched the sheets on the bed that he's never been on before. He didn't quite know how it ended up like this. He did need a distraction and Louis was there. Why not? He remembers Louis wrapping his arm around his waist, and he remembers kissing Louis' neck and whispering in his ear as they got into a cab. He wasn't drunk anymore, he was fully aware of what he was doing and he didn't care. He didn't care that he was missing his own party. All he cared about was how fucking amazing Louis felt inside of him.

"Fuck baby, sound so good. Look so pretty with that crown on. Like a princess" Louis growled lowly and Harry moaned again, hanging onto Louis' every word.

"'M a princess, call me a princess daddy, please" Harry moaned highly, without a care in the world. One of his legs were draped over Louis' shoulder and the other was draped over his strong arm. He was very flexible so he didn't mind this. He just felt Louis deeper.

Louis' breath hitched when he heard his words. That's something he's never been called before. But he went with it, Harry was so fucking hot so how could he not? His toned body, nothing on besides that fucking crown. He just fucked into him harder and let his hand come down hard on his thigh.

"Such a princess, daddy's slutty little princess, yeah?" He groaned roughly and Harry moaned louder. He's never been talked to like this, he's always been very open with how sexual he was but his ex boyfriends and fucks couldn't satisfy him. They weren't filthy enough. His ex boyfriend completely freaked out when Harry called him daddy during sex, said it was 'disgusting and it completely ruined the mood'. Harry cried of embarrassment but he wasn't thinking about that right now. He was so close.

Louis moved quickly and turned them over so he was laying on the bed and Harry was straddling him.

"Ride me baby" he breathed as he gripped Harry's hips tightly. He had already marked Harry all up, love bites all over his chest and neck, all over his fleshy thighs as well. He loved the boys body, loved how responsive he was. Louis was always very in charge when it came to sex.

Harry didn't miss a beat. He set his hands on Louis' chest and began moving his hips amazingly, hair all in front of his face, eyes closed and his mouth open, letting out small 'uh uh uh's every time he bounced.

"Fuck, fuck. Gonna cum daddy" Harry whined desperately as he bounced harder. Louis only groaned, close as well, as he wrapped his hand around Harry's sensitive cock, stroking him quickly.

"Come for me baby. Come on daddy's cock, such a good girl you are" he spurred out blissfully. As if on que, right when Louis said those words, Harry let out a pleasures sob and came hard all over Louis' chest, hips stuttering as he sobbed out incoherent words of Louis' name.

Louis cursed to himself and grabbed Harry's hips, thrusting up roughly before he came hard into the condom as well, both riding out their highs before Harry collapsed on his chest, still shaking and whimpering softly. Louis breathed heavily as he pulled out of Harry and rubbed his back softly.

"Happy birthday to me" Harry giggled sweetly as he tried to catch his breath, laying against Louis' chest.


End file.
